


small details can have large consequences

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Always bring a towel, F/F, tossing bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: Tonks had a plan for a date that worked out less ideal than she had anticipated.





	small details can have large consequences

“So…”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t think of it?”

“Nope, not even for a second.”

“You take us across the universe, on a fucking whim,” her voice starting to bellow as she got through more of what she was saying, “and you DIDN’T TAKE A TOWEL!”

“Didn’t think it would come up,” she said leaning against the ‘no towel no service’ sign. Not at all bothered by the fact that they had been waiting in line for a whole hour to catch a ride on the shuttle down to the surface before they noticed the sign.

“I’m going to murder you,” she explained throwing her hands up defeated, “really I don’t see a way that you are going to come out of this alive,” Ginny said. Looking around aware of all the different towels everyone was carrying around. They were big, small, white, blue and yellow, she even noticed one with a small green fox on it.

“Come on, you are really going to end this date before we get to where I’m taking you,” Tonks responded with a smug look on her face.

“First of all,” Ginny started pointing a finger in her face wich Tonks didn’t seem to be bothered by, “well get back to that later. If you didn’t notice the small fact that we are stuck here, I’d like to remind you that we are in fact STUCK!”

“You should try getting paid to say the obvious, you’d make good money I reckon.”

“And you should try to be less of an ass.”

“I thought you liked it?” she mock asked putting her left hand on it.

“Well, it’s quite nice,” Ginny admitted grumbling to herself, “can’t see how it’s gonna help us get out of here.”

“O Ye of little faith,” Tonks declared, “you missed the obvious.”

Trying to look as unimpressed as she possibly could manage while being curious about what Tonks was about to pull out of her ass to save them this time. Looking at her she saw the small changes happening across her face. The longer she looked the less it looked like her, or what she liked to look like the least.

“Tada,” the no longer looking like Tonks said in a still distinct Tonks kinda way.

“This is your great plan?” Ginny asked, getting slightly more annoyed at the situation. She was proud of her Britishness, the fact that they had to queue didn’t bother that much but the fact that they were going to be stuck here forever was getting on her nerves.

“No,” she said, “but this is,” she pulled her hand from behind her back as it was holding a towel.

“How the fuck did you...”

“Magical folk really underestimate the limitations of metamorphmagus’s,” she just said as she unfolded the thick cloth, looking closer Ginny could make up a few blue fishes on the top and bottom of it.

“Please just don’t tell me that is a part of you,” she said as she just turned to the side. The ‘no towel, no service’ sign still staring her in the face.

“Oh would you look at that,” Tonks said behind her, slowly draping the towel in front of her.

“Piss off,” she said not really meaning it but more letting out the frustration she had been holding in.

“I will see you in a second.”

With that Ginny was left alone while Tonks in disguise went to get the tickets they needed to leave the customs area, and get a shuttle down to the surface. Taking the momentary moment of solace, she looked out over the alien world she had ended up in. 

She had been shocked the first couple of moments when they had arrived but as they were pointed to the start of the queue, she could feel familiarity fall over her. She knew this, had done it before a thousandfold.

As she was leaning against the wall she started to count the different types of creatures she was looking at. The lanky orange ones towering out above the crowd were the easiest to keep a track off. They reminded her of her brothers towering over her when she was back at the Burrow.

As she had tried to figure out if the orange creature in the far corner looked more like a Charlie or a Bill, a tiny woman walked up to her, “can I help you?” she asked.

“I do believe so love if you wouldn’t mind,” she took her ” I think handbag, ”I dropped my reading glasses in here and I am terribly sorry to ask you of this,” she mumbled along, “but if you could get it, I’d be forever grateful.”

Ginny looked her over once more, there was a strange similarity that was there she hadn’t noticed since they had arrived here. Taking the bag she poked the lady in the side—there was little surprise as she transformed back into tonks.

“How did you know?” she asked.

“We saw that lady earlier today, I think it was somewhere between Hyde and Green park,” Ginny told her.

“It was when we walked down to Grosvenor,” Tonks said annoyed, “I really thought I could have pulled it off.”

“You almost got me” Ginny admitted freely, “but using someone so recent it’s bound to fail.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s no biggy,” she picked up the bag from the old lady before tossing it into the crowd, “thanks for the help Suzan!”

“You know her?”

“Na, we met when I came back with the tickets.”

“You’re always so quick with making friends,” Ginny told her, “but with your skills you’re cheating.”

“Look, being able to read people and then make myself look like someone that is similar to them isn’t all that much cheating,” Tonks said matter of fact.

“Sure that isn’t cheating,” she said as she raised an eyebrow.

Tonks smiled at her, proud of herself.

“Did you get the tickets?” she asked after a moment of them standing around.

“Of course I did,” a couple of tickets being pulled from her pocket, “Let’s go visit….”

“You don’t even know where we are?” Ginny asked with no surprise in her voice.

“I know where we are, we are...” Tonks paused for a second looking for some kind of big mural with the name of the planet on it, as she stopped turning her head Ginny thought she had pulled it off, hearing her try to stumble her way through it proved the opposite, “on tasi-le-tiketi-i-le-tagata”

“Sure thing,” Ginny said as she pulled Tonks along to the exit. They had been waiting for long enough and she didn’t want to waste a second more before they got down to the surface. She was also antsy to getting back to performing magic. Hermione had told her once that nearly all magic came from down below, so the farther away they got from it the less they could call upon.

“Let’s see what this planet is about?” Tonks asked as she was pulled along.

“Sure, let’s see the planet,” Ginny responded, already setting her mind to finding a nice enough inn they could get a room in for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments you might have are appreciated


End file.
